Not applicable
Not Applicable.
This invention relates to the application of viscous fluid compounds and to dry wall taping, and, in particular, to a machine for applying viscous fluid compounds such as dry wall compound, grout, caulk, sealants, etc. to joints and corners where dry wall tape and tape on comer bead is applied. The applicator of this invention is also usable in applying grout and other sealants.
Applying dry wall mix to joints is a very labor intensive job if done manually. If a dry wall taper uses present machines, the job is very demanding physically and in time causes injury to the back and shoulders of the taper because of the weight of the device and the physical force necessary to eject the taping compound from the device and apply it to the joint.
Accordingly, a principal object of this invention is to provide a machine in which a manually operated pump injects dry wall compound into the applicator from a supply receptacle and a gas operated spring assembly is used to eject the dry wall compound through a nozzle on the applicator in a controlled manner without requiring intense physical force from the operator of the device.
I described such a device in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,691 entitled Automatic Dry Wall Compound Applicator which issued Mar. 16, 1999.
This invention is an improvement on U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,691 in its method of releasing dry wall compound from the applicator.
Another object is to provide an applicator which easily comes apart to facilitate cleaning the dry wall compound out of the applicator parts.
Another object is to provide a method for filling the applicator without having to remove the finishing tool from the applicator.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The invention is embodied in a dry wall compound applicator comprising a main dry wall compound retaining cylinder having a dispensing and filling head on one end and a handle containing a control mechanism on the other end. Inside the handle is a nitrogen filled gas spring operatively connected to a hollow control tube which in turn is connected to a dispensing piston inside the dry wall containing cylinder. Inside the control tube is a pull rod which operates a closure for a dispensing nozzle on the cylinder. The pull rod is operatively connected to a control tube mounted on the handle and movable with respect to the handle to withdraw the closure and allow dry wall compound to be dispensed from the cylinder. The pull rod is spring biased to closed position. A one way fill valve is on the cylinder to permit filling the cylinder with dry wall compound and compression of the gas spring.